


Family Life Can Be Quite Scary

by DrScaredycrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman- Scarecrow Year One, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman ruining family moments, Batman- Scarecrow Year One - Freeform, F/F, Fear ---- obviously, Found Family, Growth, Ne smut, Panic Attacks, bad choices, family life, fear toxin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrScaredycrow/pseuds/DrScaredycrow
Summary: What if Year one had gone differently? What if Jon's mother died, leaving him as the only family for his half-sister? Will she survive in Gotham? Will Jon survive as the guardian of a teen? Can Gotham survive their family? Will Gotham's rogues ever get to heal? And will I stop asking questions?





	Family Life Can Be Quite Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Thank you for giving this a chance  
> None of the characters other then Emma are mine. If they were they would never of been written.

Our story starts with a man but not just with a man it starts with a family that doesn’t act like one, at least not yet. We start in the year 1975 in the town of Arlin, Georgia, we start with a birth of a baby boy, a boy to be called Jonathan, but not by his parents’ wishes. No, his father is not present, he is a sailor in the Navy, a deadbeat, a liar, a father but not a dad. The Mother, one Karen Keeny age 16 is not going to be much of a mother at all either. Though this is not much of her fault as she is told that the baby will be killed, as she is ferried away and left in a town far away with nothing to her name, a disgrace to the family name though to many others her family are the ones who are disgraced. She makes a life for herself of sorts, but she always has a sad thought of what could have been. But we will see her again later.

 I did mention a boy by the name of Jonathan didn’t I. Well he grows up with his Great Grandmother a monster of a women who has impossibly high standards that poor, young, weak and sad Jon just can’t meet so she tortures him in words, in action and action. She starves, abuses and overworks him in the fields. But the worst is the old aviary in the chapel on the debilitated property of Keeny Manor. She locks him in to be attacked by the crows, ravens and corvids alike. But this is not the end of his troubles for children can be cruel and small Jon is an easy target. So, He grows up alone a young man with no real family, who believes that respect and his faith must be earned, and no one yet has been worthy. He falls in love with learning, with being smart, clever better. Books his first and only friends for a long while are his prized possessions in his childhood but that won't change much as he grows older. He is alone in every sense, and on the outside, he is fine with this, because he is great all on his own, he doesn't need anyone. But growing up alone with no good social interaction, no friends, family, pets or affection it can change someone or so much as prevent someone from being a person of society as well as other affects which I am sure you have started to parse about this young man’s future.

Jon grows up against all odds and as soon as he can leave the town and its people who have only given him pain, he does. He moves up north to the city of Gotham in New Jersey, changes his last name to that of his absent father to separate himself from Arlin Georgia. Jon is no longer a Keeny legally, though he never was in spirit. He enrolls in Gotham State University for chemistry and psychology and graduates with top honors but with no friends. He follows this up with a masters for the chemistry and a doctorate in psychology. Once He is finished with the Doctorate, he gets a job at the university as a junior lecture. Amongst the casual classes of intro classes given to him the young professor teaches a class, on the subject of his choosing. Now this is the perfect time to mention those issues of his that came from his harsh childhood. Jon suffers from an at the time of his current profession undiagnosed anxiety disorder, involving panic attacks. He has several fears and phobias that crop up every now and again. Jon finds all this disgraceful and has been in secret for many years studying fear, towards the goal of solving his own issues as well as possibly helping others with theirs. You can see where this is all leading to.

So, after about a year of his classes, he is get upset at how his students are not seeming to connect with his curriculum, he sets out to change this. He buys a gun and some blanks out in the city and fires it out in the class the next day. After a hearing that is little more than a formality Jon is fired and escorted of campus. Jon is 27 years old and finally he is free to do as he pleases, to study and test what wants. Jon steps down the street into the city a changed man. No one at the University or the city at large has any clue the gears they have set turning. No one could even guess the story that would unfold, the paths that would meet and cross, the lives to be lost and saved. While the story did start in a humid barren room 27 years ago in Arlin, Georgia, Jon's and our true story begins here in the year 2002 one year before the emergence of Batman and four years before the emergence of Robin. Where one man named Jonathan, who was a college professor becomes the name many will know him by in the future.

This is the true birth of **Dr. Jonathan Crane**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Any and all comments loved and appreciated.  
> I am writing this as I go so new chapters will come sporadically, though I will try not to leave you all hanging.  
> Future chapters will be longer and with more actual story, I am just trying to put the backstory and timeline down on paper.  
> Again thank you!!!!


End file.
